fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 89
Armor Around The Heart is the 89th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Gray has flashbacks on the day Erza first came to Fairy Tail and she was looking weird. Back to the present Gray is having a hard fight with Fukuro, he can use Natsu's fire to attack Gray due to his Absorption Magic. Gray uses his Ice-Make to freeze his fire, asking if it is really Natsu fire. He has to defeat Fukuro quickly and catch up with Erza as she is trapped in Sho's cards rendering her defendless from Jellal. Back to the flaskback Gray always loses to Erza and one day Erza is sitting alone and Gray sees that she is crying. Gray asks her why is she all by herself, she replies that she is comfortable and Gray says then why is she crying, sitting beside her. Gray defeats Fukuro with his powerful move, Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance and says Erza has to be in Fairy Tail to never ever cry again... Summary Gray has a flashback, the day when Erza arrives at Fairy Tail is shown. Cana is reading Gray’s future in her cards and she says this will be a luck day for him. In this moment, Erza comes in, with everyone commenting on her weird looks… In the present, Gray catches up to Happy. Happy explains that Natsu was eaten by Fukuro. Gray says they need to beat Fukuro quickly, because, as, even though no one can beat Erza, she is still trapped in a card by Sho, rendering her defenseless. He attacks Fukuro, but The Owl uses Natsu’s fire against him. His ice is melted, and he returns to his flashback. Erza is eating alone. Gray wonders why, and goes to Erza to talk. She doesn’t respond. He kicks the table, and asks her why she is always wearing armor. She responds by asking him why he isn’t wearing something himself and if this is a guild for perverts… Back to the fight. Gray freezes the flames, inquiring if this are Natsu’s real flames. Fukuro tries to eat him, but he freezes his mouth. In the flashback, Gray is beaten up by Erza, with everyone saying that the guild is in strong hands, because of Erza. Furious, he catches up to her, and sees her crying. When he asks why she is alone, she says she is comfortable alone, and then he asks why she is crying. Erza doesn’t answer, so Gray sits by her side, unwilling to fight her or leave her. In the present Gray uses his finishing move, Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance to beat Fukuro. He beats him and Fukuro vomits Natsu. He says she was always alone, always crying. He says that Erza needs to be in Fairy Tail, so she wouldn’t cry any more… Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Gray Fullbuster vs. Fukuro (started and concluded) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku) *Absorption Magic Spells used *Ice-Make: Lance *Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō) *Freeze *Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞, Hyōjin : Nanarenbu) Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Items used *Jet Pack Navigation